Till Death Do Us Part
by kbay-lovexoxo
Summary: About the band One Direction, all five members included. 5 years later what are the boys doing? Still friends? Still touring? The accounts of their famous lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own One Direction...if I did I would not be writing this. Probably because I would be in bed with Louis! (: (opps shouldn't have said that...jk it is true)

_Summary_: I haven't really thought much about this. It has been a recent idea and want to start before I forget. Sorry if its suckish :p. But anyway it is set about 5 years from now and the boys are done with the band but are still best mates.

_Pairings_: Liam/Niall, Harry/Louis and Zayn/Claire

**Chapter 1: Just a Kiss**

2017...

Louis POV:

I sat on the sofa thinking about the last 5 years, they have been the greatest. The most laughs, the most fun and the most drama. After having a successful career as a band we all settled down but promised to never grow apart. And we never did. Harry and I came out as a couple about 4 years ago and we have had our ups and downs like any normal couple. But we are and will always be together. I couldn't image being with anyone else. I smiled thinking about it, Harry my best mate, lover and so much more.

Harry came running into the living room, and threw himself on to Louis. Seeing as he didn't see Harry he felt the wind get knocked out of him and Harry landed straight on to Louis laughing. Trying to my breath as Harry and I were laughing I looked up into his green sparkling eyes filled with happiness. I felt my stomach turn to butterflies, even after all these years Harry still had that effect on me.

"Hellodere!" Harry said looking down at me. We both started laughing again at the old saying.

"HIIIIIII." I yelled back smiling,

"I missed you." Harry kissed my lips softly cupping my cheek.

"You were in the kitchen for five minutes." I laughed.

He looks at me pouting and grabbing at his chest, "Yes, but it was the most difficult five minutes of my life." Harry dragged the words out and over exaggerated it.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't help but smile and laugh at his antics. I pulled myself up slightly and kissed him on the lips this time. Taking full control of the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him as close to me as I could. Harry moaned into the kiss and put his hands on my chest. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip asking for permission. He open his mouth and I felt our tongues expertly exploring each others mouths. Let's just say after 4 years you know what makes the other person tick. We continued this tongue dance for a while. Harry pulled away his hair ruffled and slightly out of breath. Louis smiled he still had this effect on Harry and he loved it.

I grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to our room...

_

Niall POV:

Liam and I walked down the street holding hands and laughing about a great night out. We had just come from the cinema, it was Liam's idea to go see the film. Although I couldn't probably tell you anyone about the movie. It was a chilly night; I shivered slightly as a rush of cold wind hit us. I saw Liam looking over as I shivered, "Cold?" He asked. I shook my head and replied no but my teeth chattered told a different story. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my frame. I sighed accepting the warmth and snuck in closer to Liam. They had been together for about 3 years now, if management and the fan base thought Louis and Harry being together was crazy. Imagine what they thought when they had found out about Liam and I being together. He laughed, he never wanted to be with another person. He wanted Liam to be his forever and he hoped that his wish would come true.

Walking through the nearly deserted street in Brighton, he wondered why there was no night life tonight. Although being a cold November night could probably explain it pretty well. All the boys lived relatively close to each other and met up often. They choose Brighton because it was close to the coast, every one of us particularly me enjoyed the beach. As we kept walking closer to our flat my mind was on the future as well as the past. And every thought was about one person….Liam Payne.

Liam POV:

I looked down at Niall and smiled, he looked deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" I was truly curious.

Niall smiled up at me, "Just thinking about you, us really."

"What about us?" Now he had me worried, although I didn't have any reason to believe anything was wrong.

Niall saw the look on my face and reached his hand up to place it on my face smiling gently. "Don't worry, babe. It's not bad, don't freak yourself out." I quickly sighed in relieve feeling much better about whatever Niall had to say now. He continued, "I was just thinking about how I don't ever want to let you go. Liam, I don't want anyone else. Ever. I love you."

I couldn't help but have a goofy grin on my face the boy who I am so deeply in love with. The boy, who I would and will do anything for, feels the same way about me. It was great!

"I love you, Niall." I meant it with all of my heart. Bringing him closer to me I enveloped him into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. I could feel his smile in my shoulder. Taking my hand I ran it through his soft blonde locks and pulled his face mere inches from mine; feeling his hot breath on my face I leaned in the few short centimeters and kissed him hard and full of passion. We stood there on the doorstep, wrapped in each other's arms for a long while. All thought of the cold night and everything else were vanished. It felt as if no one else was in the world. I only felt Niall and I, and that is how I always wanted it to be.

_

Zayn POV:

Sun shone down through the curtains and onto the bed, as I woke up stretching slightly. Yawning I turned and saw Claire tangled in the bed sheets her dark hair framing her beautiful sleeping face. He smiled to himself; he was so lucky to have the life he does. Especially to have Claire. He was known to be a bit of a player, but he had settled down for a little over a year now. Claire and I we in it for the long haul he thought. And nothing made him happier. 

A few moments later Claire started to move around and wake up doing something similar to what he had done no longer than 5 minutes ago. She smiled up and him rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He couldn't contain his laugh as he saw her attempting to wake up. She glared at him through half open eyes and he laughed again. Claire put herself on top of him, straddling his legs. Leaning down she brought their lips together, he immediately began kissing her back.

Their lips moving in sync. 

Too quickly Zayn thought she pulled away. And he looked up at her pouting a little. It was her turn to laugh as she got off the bed. He quickly grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going?" He was still pouting. 

She smiled and he realized that she did that on purpose as payback. "Going to make breakfast." Ohhhh food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and thought that because of the food he couldn't stay too upset. He pulled her in for one quick peck on the lips and let her go downstairs. There wouldn't be any other person that could make him feel like this. Ever. He wanted to be with Claire always.

_Hope that guys enjoyed the first chapter. This has been a lot of fun writing so far and I have some good ideas for later on (:_

_-Kaitlin x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! So its time for chapter 2, yay! I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter. And thank you for reading this. (:_

_Disclaimer_: I know I don't own One Direction which is very very sad :( bit yeah I don't own them blah blah blah.

**Chapter 2: The Boys are Back in Town**  
><strong>_<strong>  
>Harry POV:<p>

I had just picked up the mail from the end of the drive way when my phone buzzed in my pocket. It couldn't be Lou I thought, he texted me about 15 minutes ago saying that he was leaving the office. He also refused to text while driving, one thing that surprised him. Louis always broke rules. Always. Although Harry was thankful that he obeyed this one.

Looking at this phone, he smiled it was from Zayn. This was surprising, as well. It wasn't like they didn't talk, they just didn't talk often.

**Zayn**: Hi Harry. And Louis! (: I sent this to you because I figure you two are always attached at the hip. Hope I didn't interrupt anything ;) Claire and I wanted to invite everyone me to come down to the beach house next weekend. Bring all the boys together. Tell me what's up. -Zayn x

**Harry**: Heyy Zayn. This sounds like fun, mate. Louis isn't home yet but I'll ask him asap (: tell Claire hello and hopefully see you soon! -Harry x

Harry couldn't help but have a slight hop in his step as he finished walking up the drive way. He was going to see the rest of the guys and Claire. Next weekend! He couldn't wait. And that's when Louis came waltzing through the door.

"Honey, I'm hoommmmeee!" Louis yelled trying to put on his best American accent. He laugh at Louis and ran into his outstretched arms, smashing their lips together. Harry smiled at Louis and couldn't wait to tell him the exciting news that Zayn had sent him a little while ago. But I couldn't help but notice that Lou seemed very smiley and happy.

"Babe, what's up? You seem awful happy." I knew that Louis was always happy but something seemed different and but he couldn't place what was off.

Louis laughed a little and shook his head. "I'm just excited to see you Harry, you always manage to bring a smile to my face." And kissed my forehead as he said this. I knew that this wasn't the full story but I didn't want to force Lou into telling me anything he didn't want to. Louis would tell me when he was ready he always does.

"Well alright. But I have amazing news for you!" I couldn't help the huge grin that shone across my face, I was just too excited. Plus I wanted to see what Louis' reaction was gonna be like.

"Ohhhhh, Harry. Don't keep me waiting. Tell me! Tell me!" I smiled Lou was such a little kid sometimes but it was one of the many things that I loved most about him.

"So, Zayn texted me a little while ago and asked me if we wanted to come over.

He and Claire are inviting the two other love birds as well. We'd all be together again!" It came out really fast and even I could hear the excitement in my voice.

"REALLY? OH MY GOD! WHEN?" Louis' eyes lit up like a little kid at Christmas. I laughed and told him that it was next weekend. We both kind of jumped around the room really excited and all.

Then Louis stopped dead in his tracks and I toppled right on to him, not having noticed that he stopped bouncing around. We hit the carpet with a heavy thud, I landed straight on top of Lou, looking at me with very serious eyes now.

"What?" I asked quietly, suddenly worried about how quickly the mood changed.

"We need to go shopping. We haven't got any good winter clothes and we are going to see everyone again!" I burst out laughing and Louis looked at me questioningly.

"Only you would think about buying clothes, Lou!" I said trying to calm myself down for the crazy fit of laughter I just had. Louis scoffed at me, feigning being hurt by my comment.

Liam POV:

My phone rang on the table and I quickly looked seeing it was a message from Zayn. Reading through the text I knew my face was pulled into a huge smile.

This was so exciting, we were going to be able to be together again. Almost like a reunion, I laughed at myself. We see each other more than I am letting on but still I could not wait.

"Niall! Babe! Come here!" I yelled, he had gone to the kitchen to grab food. I swear that boy never stops eating. Plus he doesn't get fat! I was secretly jealous of this but I would never tell him because he would find a way to bring it up as much as possible.

"What's the matter?" I heard his Irish accent laced with a mouth full of food. I laughed and quickly replied nothing, I didn't want to worry him. A few moments later he came into the living room with a giant plate of food filled with a sandwich and crisps. I smirked over at him, he considered this a snack. He plopped down on the sofa and lean up against me.

Taking a huge bite of his sandwich he asked, "So what's up?"

I laughed, "Haven't people ever told you it's not polite to talk while you're eating?" I teased him. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned with his hand for me to continue. "Well, Zayn just sent us a message, wondering if we wanted to come over to his and Claire's next weekend. He invited Larry Stlinson as well." I couldn't help but smiling again. We laughed about the old joke of mixing our names together. And I looked over at Niall to gage his reaction. His smile was wide and I could see that there was food in his mouth still. Niall got up and did a happy dance around the living, he was shouting nonsense. I couldn't help but laugh and join him in with the antics.

Niall kissed Liam on the lips. "This is going to be awesome." I smiled and nodded my head. "I know." I replied. After our outburst we quickly typed a reply back to Zayn saying that we would see him there and how excited we were.

Claire POV:

I looked into the beautiful hazel eyes that were mere inches from my face. His warm hands were wrapped around my frame hugging me closer to him. It felt perfect. There nowhere else I'd rather be than wrapped in his. We started kissing timidly at first just enjoying the feeling of our lips in sync with each other. But the mood quickly changed and I could feel the passion and lust around us as we started kissing deeper and with more desire. Catching our breath, we stayed close and I reached my hands down to quickly remove is shirt. He did the same thing with mine. Grabbing my hand he lead me up the stairs quickly and I laughed to myself at his excitement.

We didn't waste anytime to get back to what we were doing earlier. And we quickly found ourselves tangled in the bed still kissing. I made my way down his neck and his chest leaving small butterfly kisses as I went. Just as I reached his belt buckle…

_RING RING RING…RING RING RING…RING RING RING_

"Zayn." I said stopping. He sighed loudly and grabbed for his phone angrily. I smirked trying not to laugh. Although I too was disappointed in the disruption.

"Hello?" Zayn sounded angry even answering the phone. And I secretly hoped that it was someone that he wanted or liked to talk to because otherwise they were in for a harsh conversation. But I saw his face turn quickly into a smile and thought about the hand full of people that it could be. He turned to me and mouthed, 'Harry and Louis.' I smiled and nodding knowing that he was not longer upset. Those boys were each other's lives and I was so grateful and fortunate to be a part of it. He spent about 10 minutes on the phone, they were still on the phone while she fixed herself in the bathroom. She shook her heads those boys talked like girls. When he got off the phone, he looked again and must have gotten a message because he replied a quick text back.

"Both the pairs of love birds are able to come!" His smile was huge and his white teeth were dazzlingly. No, he was just dazzlingly. How did she deserve him? She went over to the edge of the bed where he sat and hugged him.  
>"That's great!" She smiled and felt herself being tugged back down to the bed, as<br>Zayn was laughing. She looked up with raised eyebrows.

"We have to finish what we started." He smirked and pulled her into a kiss.  
><em>_<em>

_So, that's chapter two everyone! This has been super fun to write and I cannot wait to get some feedback, maybe? And I realized that the first two chapters were very similar and the orders of the pairs were the same. I'll try to change it up next time. Sorry everyone. Happy reading and week/days? I don't really know. Haha. The awkward silence…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 everyone! Haha. So I promise not to babble and bore you to death but I just wanted to say thank you for taking your time to read this (: it means a lot to me. So yay! Now on to the writing…_

_Disclaimer:_ You already know what I am going to say

**Chapter 3: A Helping Hand**

Niall POV:

This past week has flown by and I am so grateful it has. All week I have been bouncing off the walls, too excited to see everyone again. I don't even think that I ate the normal amount of food that I eat in one week either, it was concerning for Liam. But it was Thursday and tomorrow we would be for to Brighton for 5 days! Being able to spend a ton of time with everyone, especially Liam was bound to be a blast. As I heard rustling in the kitchen, it brought a smile to my face, food. My second love. Li must have been in kitchen making breakfast. I had been packing up the last of our stuff into the huge suitcase. And I know that everyone can make the joke about two gay guys and their clothes, but the truth was everyone in the band was obsessed with clothes and they could probably cloth the entire country with the combined wardrobes. That was an exaggeration but it felt like it.

"Babe, is there anything else you want me to pack up into the suitcase?" I quickly hollered down to Liam before I was about to zipper the case shut.

"Ummm, did you pack the swim trunks, Nialler?" I smiled, I loved the pet name that the band had for me and quickly replied with a yes. Zayn and Claire had an indoor swimming pool and everyone knew that they were going to facilitate it. As the last of their things were packed away and zippered shut, he rolled the suitcase down the hall and into the kitchen leaving it by the door and went to wrap his arms around Liam.

"Hi, love." Liam quickly smiled and stole a quick kiss from Niall. I looked up into his beautiful honey coloured eyes and saw passion and pure love. It really wasn't surprising that I fell in love with Liam he thought. Everything about him was perfect. The way that he cared so deeply for everyone around him, the way that he was so compassionate and kind to everyone he met, the way that knew his troubles and issues were minute in the scale of everything. Each time he looks into his eyes or sees that perfect smile and hears that beautiful laugh he falls deeper in love with him. But the one thing he can count on to catch him when he falls is Liam.

Liam POV:

Standing in the kitchen with Niall's arms holding me tight was pure heaven and I never wanted to be anywhere else with anyone else. As I looked up into the pale blue eyes I always adored, I saw total love and kindness. I smiled thinking about how Niall completed me in every sense of the word. Also I could see that Niall was thinking something pretty similar. Leaning my head into the crook of his neck, I sighed happily. We fit together so perfectly. 

Zayn POV:

Claire and I had worked our arses off trying to get the already clean house to look absolutely spotless. I knew that my four best mates didn't give the slightest care to how the house looked, and besides it was probably going to be ruined by the end of the week. But there was something about the feeling of cleaning the house with Claire. Our house.

As I saw Claire bending down over the mop to clean the tiling, I couldn't help but take a look. I knew I was being obvious but the temptation was too much.

"Oi, Mr. Cheeky. I see you! Your pretty obvious…" Claire glanced back at me still bent over the mop.

"Who said I was trying to be discreet?" I laughed and turned away as I saw her shaking her head at me. If it weren't for the fact that Larry and Niam would be here in a little over an hour I would have made another decision. Hard life, I know. But as I thought about the four boys I couldn't help but smile and be in a better mood. Other than Claire, they were the only other people I could count on. They were always there it pick me up when I was in a pissy mood, or they to help me get over the tough patches in my life. But who would have known how much I would need them in the next few months.  
>_<p>

_Exciting end, right? Little bit of a cliffy. Sorry everyone but it felt like a good time to wrap up the very short chapter. Sorry for that as well. And no Harry or Lou in this chapter. Wow, I feel like I have totally let you guys down. But I promise the next chapter will be long and full of 1D antics. (:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 time! Yeah buddy! I'm excited for this chapter as well as the upcoming ones. We shall have to address the cliffy as well. But not for a while ;)._

_Disclaimer: _Not much to say about this…(tear) but as you probably couldn't have guessed, I don't owe or have any affiliations with One Direction, sad sad day.

**Chapter 4: A Trip Down Memory Lane**  
><strong>_<strong>

Louis POV:

It has been a few hours since we arrived at Zayn's house. Everything was so much fun. Harry and I had already pulled a few pranks which included me pulling Niall's pants off. Everyone had a right good laugh when we saw that his boxers had, "kiss me I'm Irish" writing across his arse. Along with four leaf clovers, no one could stop laughing for the next 10 minutes. We all sat in a huge circle laying on top of each other, bodies sprawled every which way and gossiped like girls. Niall and Liam talked about their recent experience of moving in together, even though they had already technically been living together for, like 5 years. I swear that couple takes things at a glacial pace. Although we weren't doing much everyone was content and having a blast it was amazing to have everyone back together again. Especially Claire. She was absolutely wonderful and I am so happy that Zayn had found someone, even more so because all four other extremely handsome boys were taken…by each other. I laughed out loud. At this everyone turned to look at me questioningly, which only made me laugh harder.

"What is it?" Liam asked first, shortly followed by everyone else asking something similar.

"Nothing really." I said shrugging. I didn't think it was that big a deal.

"Oh, come on! If it made THE Louis Tomlinson laugh, the it ought to be funny." Claire smiled at me.

I sighed seeing that I wasn't going to not get away with this. "I was just thinking how perfect everything is right now…How awesome it is that Zayn found this amazing person like you  
>Claire…" at this Zayn and Claire scooted closer smiling while looking into each other's eyes.<p>

"And how truly happy I am that Zayn found someone when all four of us, extremely handsome men, were taken already…by each other none the less." After I finished there were about two seconds of silence, everyone was staring at me. Then all of the sudden a collective groups of 'awww's' were thrown out and I was soon crumpled by every single person in the room.

" HELP!" I couldn't control my laughter, along with everyone else's. But I could feel the weight starting to affect my breathing.

"Hey….guys…I love…you..and all…but…can't…really…breath." I said in between gasps. But everyone still was laughing as they rolled off of me. I could slowly feel the weight off of my chest and finally was able to breathe right again.

"Oh, shoot! I almost forget! Everyone gather round the tele!" Zayn looked really happy all the sudden. I was kind of nervous, he was smiling like a maniac.

"What's going on?" Niall decided to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"Never mind that you nosey, your find out soon enough!" Zayn laughed and grabbed Claire off the floor tossing her on the couch.

"Hey! What about me!" I yelled at Zayn laughing. Harry scoffed and picked me up with ease.

"Oi, you let me down!" He tossed me on the couch as well, similar to what Zayn had done and had a rather proud smile on his face…he was stronger than he looked. Niall and Liam, the only sane ones, quietly helped each other out and sat down, like normal people. I looked over at them and rolled my eyes. Have a little fun, gramps. Haha. Zayn walked over and pulled out a DVD, trying be inconspicuous. And failed miserably.

Zayn POV:

I couldn't wait to see the boys reaction, and well Claire's as well. But this didn't really have a lot of her in it and while that is disappointing she will definitely understand. Plus, I will make it up to her later. If you catch my drift.  
>I quickly put everything together on the tele to play the disc. Grabbing for the remote as I sat down.<p>

"Everyone! Quiet please, silence your mobiles as well." I winked playfully and Lou hit me jokingly.

"Well, come on then mate, sometime before I am 30." Louis said.

"Shouldn't be very long then should it?" Liam teased back and Louis feigned hurt, although we  
>knew that it stung a little because Louis was very touchy on the subject of age. Much like a women, just kiddin'.<p>

"Nice one, Liam." I held my fist out to bump it and he laughed giving me a knuckle bump back.

"What are you like 80?" Louis retorted trying to get back from the joke at his dispense. Knuckle bumps weren't really cool anymore.

"Further away than you!" Liam said laughing, he was on a roll today. Lou looked a little sad now and leaned into Harry who played with his hair. There seriously were like the perfect couple.

Okay, way too many distractions. "Oi, everyone! Let's stop for a second so that we can watch this, yeah?" I said trying to get everyone to calm down, again! It only took a few seconds for everyone to snuggle into their respective partner and settle down, waiting for the movie to start, but having no idea what it was about.

I hit play and suddenly 'What Makes You Beautiful" was playing through the speakers, everyone looked suddenly confused. Then baby pictures of each of the five of us scrolled through and everyone began laughing. A video of little Li in 2008 at his first audition played next, followed by the picture of his red face breaking out in tears. Soon it was followed by each of our solo auditions in 2010 and the clip of putting us in band together. Everyone crying as we had just finished 3rd in X-Factor. Then came a few pictures of our song hitting number one and getting the number one album on iTunes in multiple countries! Tons of pictures of our fans! A picture of Lou dressed as a carrot, at which everyone burst out laughing. Silly tidbits of clips from interviews or twitcams of us acting like idiots. The next one, I knew may cause some well tears? Maybe? This clip was of Harry and Louis, they sat on a couch close together. After about a minute of goofing off, they turned serious and they announced that they had been dating, for a while now. Yay! And then proceeded it kiss, rather passionately on camera, couldn't do it half-heartedly these two, could they? I could see a small tear in the corner of almost everyone's eyes by this time and during the clip Harry had grabbed Louis hand and held their together.

I smiled, successful so far. After that came a few clips of our music video, starring the Inbetweens dance that everyone loved. Even though I had made the video my emotions were starting to get the best of me as well. Clips of Niall and Liam announcing their relationship came by which accompanied some more smiles and tears. There were only a few more clips left to the video. Our final concert in the final tour. Pictures of Claire and I together. As well as Larry and Niam. There was one last picture of all 6 of us together laughing that faded out to our last major song. Finally a picture of me with 'Zayn Approves' under the goofy smile and wink. The end.

Everyone turned to me, happy tears, well I hope! Streaming down their faces; I too had tears in my eyes but it is different now that I have seen the video so many times. The first time I saw this I definitely cried like a baby.

"Wow." Was all Louis could say and that was saying something considered he never stopped talking.

"That was beautiful." Niall said.

"Oh, Zayn. Thank you so much!" Liam sobbed through teary eyes.

Harry on the other hand was absolutely speechless, every time he tried to say something words could not come out of his mouth and so I nodded at him understand what he wanted to say.

Finally, I turned to Claire who just kissed me. Which meant more to me than words could ever say. I smiled at everyone. Each of us wrapped in our lover's arms. Nothing could stop of from feeling like we were on the top of the world.

Niall POV:

I couldn't believe how amazayn that video was. Haha. But honestly, the feelings I have for each and every person in this room is indescribable. They have always been there. And I couldn't imagine what life would be like without them. So I decided to run and grab my guitar from our guest room and brought it down. So I did what I knew I did best, I sang. 

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

Everyone had joined in by now and we all started to sing and dance while I went around playing the guitar. We had a blast and it wasn't really night yet. It was like good old times.

Harry POV:

After signing a couple more songs everyone decided that they need to rest so we all just plopped down around the living room. Claire was in the kitchen with Niall, man that boy loves food, and they had decided to start making dinner. I was hungry but that wasn't really anything I was worried about right now as I sat down across from Lou looking at his beautiful face. I guess I had always known that he was the one for me. He was my rock, my world, my universe, my everything. But after spending time with everyone today and really getting a chance to remember all the great memories we have had in the past. I couldn't help but look forward to the ones in the future. Right then I made a life changing decision, I was going to go to Doncaster shortly after we got back home and go ask Louis' parents if I could marry him! I knew necessarily that I didn't have to but it was something that not only I wanted to do but it felt right to do.

My smile grew wider thinking about it…Louis Tomlinson was the man for me and he always had been. He must have saw me staring at him because he turned around and smiled back at me.

"What's that look for?" Louis asked scooting closer to me, he smelt like he always did.

"Nothing really. It is just that I can't help but grin every time I think about you." I replied back.

"The feeling is very mutual." I leaned in a kissed him, slipping my hand around his neck and pulling at the end of his hair. He moaned into my mouth and moved to straddle my hips. I licked across his full bottom lip softly and he quickly let me slip my tongue into his mouth. Suddenly I felt someone kick me on the hip, at first I thought it was Louis by accident but then I heard.

"Oi, lover boys, not on the living room floor, especially not in my house! Plus last time I checked it really wasn't polite to get all cheeky in front of other guests." Zayn laughed at the two boys.

When Louis grinned back a little too cheekily, Zayn realized what Lou was getting at, "Oh, no! Definitely not, nowhere in my house, please oh dear god!" We all laugh and Louis rolled off of me but stayed close. We gave each other a knowing look but luckily Niall came into the room.

"Um, Zayn, I'm sorry." Niall said with his eyes cast downward, looking much like a puppy that had be scolded.

"What are you talking about? Why are you sorry?" Zayn looked at the boy like he was crazy, and I was rather intrigued to see what Niall had done. I could only think of the things, but realized that

Zayn probably wouldn't care. It was Niall for gosh sakes, no one could stay mad at him. Even if they wanted to.

"Ummmmmmmmmm." Was all Niall responded sheepishly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH NO! NO NO NO NO! NIALL YOU DIDN'T!" Zayn put his hands in his head and kept shaking his head. "I would have thought that you and Liam, well you know it you and Liam. These two on the other hand, it wouldn't surprise me." He said, pointing to Louis and I.

"Good then Harry and I don't have to worry about you being surprised." Louis added smiling cheekily.

"Ohhhhhh, no this shouldn't and couldn't happen. Oh man. WHY!" At this point we were all on the floor laughing, while poor Zayn was trying to get dirty pictures out of his head. 

I began to wonder where Liam was though all of this, he probably wasn't in the kitchen with Claire that was my Louis and Niall's thing.

Liam POV:

I had decided to help Claire set the table for all the boys, but stayed far away from the kitchen. There were too many flammable things and things that I could ruin if I attempted to cook.

I thought about Niall, smiling. Just like I always did, when I thought about him. Something pretty big was going to happen in the next couple of weeks if everything was going to turn out well. Every year my family goes on vacation to Spain, as a sort of family reunion thing and this year I was planning on inviting him to come with us. Niall had already met my parents of course multiple times but he has yet to meet everyone else and I thought it would be fun for us to go together. So once we get back I planned on taking him out to dinner and asking him then. I was very excited and nervous but I was pretty sure that he would say yes.  
>_<p>

_Hellodere, everyone. So I'm quite sure if I like the ending to this chapter it was kind of boring? I don't know really. Haha. Yeah but it was a pretty long chapter but I thought it was pretty fun. Zayn's little video. I thought about making something similar to what was described…obviously it wouldn't be the same because Larry and Niam aren't confirmed YET. But I have hope! (: So I hope you have a lovely how many every days and I also hope that you have enjoyed the story? *fingers crossed*_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello earthlings! As you may guess this is chapter 5. Chapter 5, wooo! So anyway hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer_: Unfortunately nothing has changed; I still do not own One Direction…

**Chapter 5: The Little Things**

Claire POV:

It was yesterday that everyone left after a long weekend together. And it was indescribable, I was so thankful for those boys and I can't tell you how much each and every one of them mean to me. Also I am so thankful that Zayn had these boys through everything and can still count on them. You could tell within 5 minutes of spending time with them that they were best mates, more like brothers, and that nothing will ever tear them apart. Sure, there are going to and have been things that have burdened them but they always managed to find each other again and get over their differences. Of course, life isn't perfect but mine was about as close as anyone could hope.

Zayn and I had again been cleaning up the house all day, this time dealing with the aftermath. It wasn't really that big of a mess, but things such as the bed sheets needed to be cleaned and apparently the boys could tell you that themselves. I shook my head boys will be boys. Turning the corner I saw Zayn in his trackies and Jack Willis hoodie, where as I had my long dark hair in a messy bun along with a Hollister t-shirt and leggings. It was a comfortable day; we both had taken the day off, Zayn from his djing job and I from my job as a paralegal. It was close to the holidays, so the cold weather didn't allow for us to go outside. After finishing the house, well most of it, Zayn fell on the couch sighing. Heading over to the kitchen, I decided to make hot cocoa for the both of us.

He turned his head and saw the steaming mugs in my hands, getting up he said, "Oh thanks, babe!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, sit." I handed him the hot cup and wrapped my fingers around the hot surface, feeling the warmth filling my body. As I turned my head to face Zayn I already saw that his was facing mine. I could feel the blush creeping up my face, turning it red. After all this time he could still make me blush just by looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about my lovely beautiful girlfriend." He said.  
>Laughing I replied, "Oh really? I don't think I have ever met her, you'll have to introduce me sometime."<p>

He shook his head. "When are you going to realize that you are beautiful, cute, hot and everything else. I love everything about you."

I smiled up at him and snuck my arms around his head grabbing his hair and pulled him closer to me. He leaned his head in closing the few inches left between us and smashed our lips together. Having his soft lips moving in sync with mine. It felt like fireworks exploded inside of me each time we kissed and I felt like I was falling in love over every single time we kissed. And as we sat there kissing I remembered to myself to never forget the little things.

Niall POV:

_Hey babe! I went out to get a few things at the store. Also I have some other things I have to do (; Be ready for dinner tonight, my treat. Also dress to impress, although you could impress me in anything. Or nothing. Haha. Oh gosh that was dirty, sorry. _

_-Liam x _

I looked at the neat scrawl written on the counter next to the bed. Smiling, he was so sweet and was so innocent. But curiosity was getting the best of me, why did I need to dress nice? Where were we going? All that I knew what that I was excited and couldn't wait to see Liam's smiling face. When I got out of bed stretching, I saw it was already 1 in the afternoon! I had slept for the whole entire day practically, but that was fine with me. My three loves, Liam being the greatest and most wonderful and then food just beating sleep by a little bit. So I went downstairs and made myself breakfast right after I finished eating breakfast I made myself lunch because it was lunchtime and I was still hungry. Everyone wasn't kidding when they said that I don't stop eating.

Before getting into the shower to clean up, I shot a quick text to Li, _Hi, babe! I've missed you today, just wondering when I am supposed to be ready by? The only thing your lovely note left out ;) Love you! -N xxxx_

Just as I was about to step into the bathroom I heard the loud vibration against the counter, it must have been Liam. I was about to turn to go into the bathroom but I was too drawn to the phone and the waiting text from Liam. Running quickly over to my iPhone I saw his text...

**Liam: **Hi, Nialler! I miss you! I'll be coming back home around half 4 and we can leave close to that time. I may or may not change depending on what you choose to wear (: Love you more! -L xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled and quickly typed back a reply: _Enough kisses? By the way, it is impossible for you to love me more. -N xx _

Hitting the send button, it flashed across the screen as delivered. i then ran over to the bathroom fast so that I could shower and get ready without having any more distractions. 

_You make me feel that_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_You make me feel that_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_You, you make me feel that_

I always sang in the shower, whatever comes into my head. This along with the hot water relaxes my body and takes me away from the world for a while. Turning the knob so that the continuous spray of water came to a stop. Water was running down my face and into my eyes so I shook my hair, which sent beads of water all over the shower door and walls. The heavy glass down swung open and let the cold air rush into the warm shower I immediately had goose flesh all over my body and reach for a warm fluffy towel as quick as I could get my hands on it.

The warm towel seemed to cure my chills and I turned the overhead fan on to get rid of the condensation that was left on the mirror. Grabbing for my toothbrush and some toothpaste I brushed my teeth. My hair was almost dry now so I ran my fingers through it and styled it the way I had been since I was 12. I don't experiment much when it comes to my hair. Except for that one time in the Year 9 when I dyed the tips of my hair dark blue but I try not to remember that time. Finally once I was pleased with my hair, I went through the door and back into the bedroom. It was time to get dressed.

Our huge walk-in closet held a massive amount of clothes, although compared to Louis and Harry it seemed like we had no clothes at all. Lou probably had a closet full of just striped shirts. That boy and his stripes, I thought shaking my head. Although Liam said to dress to impress I didn't want to go all out and wear a full suit so instead I decided to wear black slacks and a bright blue dress shirt that Liam always liked on me. I left the last button open to make it slightly less formal. By this time it was 4:20 and I hadn't looked in the mirror yet. But thankfully unlike Zayn, I could spend less than an hour just looking at myself. Sneaking a quick peak at myself in the mirror, i looked acceptable to go out. So I took my iPhone off the charger and saw that I had 5 minutes before Liam said he would be home. Also as I made my way past the living room I grabbed my wallet off of the coffee table, although I had a feeling that Liam wouldn't let me pay for anything tonight.

Just as I was about to sit down, I heard the sound of keys wiggling in the door. " It's open!" I yelled and heard the quiet sound of the door against the carpet. There stood the most gorgeous boy I had ever meant, he still made my heart stop. I ran over to him and held him close putting my head against his shoulder. His strong arms wrapped around me and I took in his scent and warmth, wishing that I could stay there forever. I pulled away a little and kissed his soft lips. After he stopped whispering, I love you into his ear. He smiled down at me and whispered I love you too. We stood there for a few more moments not wanting to be anywhere else and the best part was that we didn't have to. After that I finally noticed that Liam was too wearing black slacks but instead of a blue shirt he wore a black dress shirt with a white tie. His eyes were a very light brown today and he looked absolutely stunning.

"Are you like not real? Honestly, no one can look that perfect." I sighed Liam could have anyone he wanted but he choose me. I never could really understand why but I knew that he felt the same way about me.

"I could be asking you the same question." He replied simply and smiled at me. Kissing me on the forehead once. We had been standing in the hallway by the door for about 5 minutes now just wrapped up in each other. "I wish that we could stay here forever but we should really get going."

"Where are we going?" I was starving but no one would find that surprising.

"Did you honestly think that I was going to tell you?" I shook my head and knew the answer before I had even asked the question.

"I thought I'd try." Shrugging my shoulders.

Liam POV:

We had arrived at Nando's Niall's favorite restaurant since as long as I could remember, and the smile that lit up his face as we entered was unforgettable. I vowed everyday to try and keep that smile on his face.

The food had arrived and we both were enjoying the delicious meal, it was obvious as to why Niall liked this place so much, it was amazing. But as we began to slow our eating down almost finished I was starting to get nervous. Knowing that this was probably silly but it seemed like a big step forward in our relationship, I wanted Niall to be a part of my life forever and I wanted to show this lovely boy off to my family. Wringing my hands together slightly, the effect of nerves; I noticed that Niall was watching me and could probably tell that something was off.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Niall asked looking concerned, this boy could read me like a book. There was no way I could ever try to hide something from him.

"Nothing at all is the matter!" I looked over smiling at him, I knew that this was the time and I had to it now. You'd think by the way I was acting that I was going to ask him to marry me or something. "But I do have to ask you something..." I paused gathering my thoughts, Niall urged me to keep going. "So every year my family and I take a trip to Spain, as like a family reunion type thing. It is in two weeks and I would be very happy if you would like to go with me. So Niall, would you like to go with me?" I spoke pretty fast.

Looking over at Niall I saw a huge grin on his face, "Of course I want to go with you, you dim wit! It's silly that you think I wouldn't want to go with you!" I sighed in relief and chuckled knowing deep down this whole time that he would say yes.

"Well, I figured that I should ask anyway." I leaned across the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips, although many people knew about us there are always the people that aren't too keen on us being together, but I didn't care what anyone else thought. As we sat there looking into each others eyes I knew from there on out never to take the little things for granted.

_

Harry POV:

The loud screeching of the train stopping woke me up faster and more efficiently than any alarm clock ever could. I knew that I had arrived in Doncaster, as I tried to stand up from the seat my legs were sore and didn't want to support me. I had been on a train for the past 3 hours. Lying to Lou this morning was the worst, I told him that I got a call in from work that they needed me in all day, and that I probably wouldn't be home until late. He smiled saying that it was okay and that he was going to miss me. We kissed in the doorway and I turned around and winked at him before I pulled out of the driveway and towards the rail station.

Stepping off of the train I was hit by the cool afternoon air, although I was not raining it was cloudy. I hailed for a taxi and after a short ride I found myself in front of the old victorian home that belonged to the Tomlinson's. Louis had offered to by his family another house but his parents said no. He knew it was because the house held too many memories for them to let it go. Smiling he stepped out of the taxi while paying the driver and thanking him. As he too the first step towards the house his nerves quickly set in. What were they going to say? He thought that Lou's parents liked him but do they like him enough to let their only son get married to him? I guess he would soon find out.

Taking a small step back after he heard the chiming of the doorbell, I could hear the shouts of little girls inside the house. I laughed, Louis had 4 sisters and they were the cutest and sweetest little girls I had ever met. Suddenly the door swung open and Lottie smiled up at me.

"Hi cutie!" I took her a swung her around picking her up. She squealed as I spun her around. After a few times around I stopped but keep holding her up.

Her bright blue eyes looked up at mine, there were so much Lou's! "Hi." She finally had stopped laughing and got the chance to catch her breath. "Where's Louis?" She asked as I saw Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy turning the corner. They all squealed when they saw me. I set Lottie down and gave them all a gigantic bear hug.

"Hazza, we missed you!" Phoebe and Daisy, the twins, said at the same time and using my nickname.

"I'll bet you that I missed each and everyone of you more!"

"NOOOO!" They all replied shaking their heads.

"Lottie, who was at the door?" I heard Mrs. Tomlinson ask. I smiled I loved Louis' family.

"You'd better come over here and bring Dad too." Fizzy said.

"What's the..." Mr. Tomlinson trailed off as he saw me holding the girls. "Harry! What a pleasant surprise! " He smiled wide at me.

The next thing I knew I was practically tackled by Mrs. Tomlinson. "Harry! How are you, hun?" She asked kissing my cheek, I considered her my second mum.

"Great actually, couldn't be better. And how are you lot?" I smiled.

"Better, now that you're here! Do get me wrong I love you a lot, but where is Louis?" She was still hugging me and I laughed.

"No offense taken. And actually I'm here solo for this trip. Although I do hope that we will see you soon!"

"So no Lou?" Daisy asked.

"Not this time, hunny." I said looking down at her.

"That's okay, I like you better!" Fizzy said laughing. As if on a second thought she added, "Please, don't tell him I said that!" We were all laughing.

"But to what do we owe the pleasure of Mr. Styles granting us his presence?" Mr. Tomlinson asked still laughing.

"Well actually, you may want to sit." I added, but then as I saw their worried expressions. "Don't worry its not bad!" They seemed a little less worried as they led me into the living room. We all sat down, Lou's parents across from me and the girls piled on my lap.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Mrs. Tomlinson asked smiling at me.

"You approve you Lou and I, right?" I asked timidly.

"Of course!" Everyone including the girls yelled and I laughed. Just as I was about to start Lottie yelled, "Larry Stylinson!" And with that everyone burst into laughter.

Shortly after we all settled down I began to start again. "Well that's good that you approve, because I was wondering if it would be okay if I asked Louis to marry me?" I said this was the first time that out loud and I couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

"Yes!" Both Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson pulled me into a hug and Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy were hugging my legs and waist as well. Although I could feel that Louis was missing from the hug and I realized how much I missed him.

Mr. Tomlinson looked into my eyes, "Harry it means a lot to me that you asked our permission, even though you'd probably figured out the answer for yourself." He nodded approvingly.

"Not a problem. And I wanted to be sure that you were okay with it before I asked Louis, now all I have to do is ask him and hopes he says yes!" I laughed although I was very nervous about asking Lou now.

"He'd be dense to say no!" Daisy yelled.

"He will say yes, it is obvious that you two are very much in love with each other!" Mrs. Tomlinson said and everyone else agreed with those comments. This made me feel a little better.

I heard some rattling around in the kitchen and then Mrs. Tomlinson soft voice carried through to the living room, "Care to stay for lunch, Harry?" She asked where I sat playing a board game with the girls.

"I would love to but I should probably get back to Lou, I told him I had work stuff to do. And the trip isn't exactly a short one." I said laughing.

"Of course I understand." She said and grabbed me into a tight embrace. As she pulled away, "It was lovely seeing you, Harry. Remember that you are Louis are always welcome here." She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled back at her, turning around I saw Mr. Tomlinson putting his out and I shook it, he pulled me into a quick one shoulder hug and whispered to look after Louis for him and I nodded promising that I always will.

Next it were the girls, Lottie and Fizzy both had tears welling in their eyes and the twins looked very sad. It was heartbreaking to watch. "Hey guys! C'mon, I'll be back before you know it and with Louis this time!" They all smiled and ran at me hugging me tight. They were definitely family and I couldn't imagine what it would be like without the Tomlinson's.

"Call us right away when Lou says yes!" Mrs. Tomlinson said with a wink just as I stepped through the door.

"Of course! Love you all!" I yelled back and heard a chorus of 'love you's' back as I sat down in the taxi. Oh, the little things.

So chapter 5, wow! That one took a long time to write! But I hope that you enjoyed it! Thanks to the one review, you know who you are ;). You shall be blessed with love from One Direction! Yay! That may possibly be the best gift ever! Okay I'm done with my insane rambling. Night lovelies!

- Kaitlin x


End file.
